


When the Time Comes

by feelsgoodfeelsorganic



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsgoodfeelsorganic/pseuds/feelsgoodfeelsorganic
Summary: After the Golden Globes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't sleep and I don't write so here's what happened at 2am when I was wide awake. This is my first so I appreciate your feedback. Also, title is from one of my favorite DD songs

Santa Monica, California.  
2:03am 

She rolls over in a bed where one side is slightly lighter than she used to. She says she can get use to it. But the smell...it's different, unfamiliar. She grabs her phone, pads over to the balcony and closes the door as she taps his name in her contacts. 

Manhattan, New York  
5:05am

His phone rings twice just as he's about to step into the shower. Thinking it's his son who's just going to tell him not to be late to breakfast, his heart drops as he sees her name. 

"It's a little too early for you to be awake" he says with a smile. 

"Yeah, well...it's already almost noon back home" 

"You looked beautiful tonight, Gill." 

"I call that magic trick '4 hours with a hair and makeup artist'."

He laughs and it takes her back. Back to the first time she made him laugh, 1993 to be exact. It was easier then. No award shows, no social media...she was just a girl. 

"You're quiet this morning." He states. 

"Sorry, I guess I just...I just needed some familiarity." 

"You happy?"

"I can be...I think." 

"You should never have to think about if you're happy, Gill."

"Dave-"

"I'm serious. But let's save that for another 3am talk. Let me know when you're in New York. Just me and you. I will turn that "can be" into "I am"" 

"When the time comes, David."

"When the time comes, Gillian, always. Goodnight." 

"Good morning."


	2. Early Morning Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s another chapter. I wasn’t planning on writing more but this came outta left field and it’s what I got. 
> 
> *Catch the F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference if you can ;)

Vancouver  
1:07am

Headlights brighten up her master bedroom as she rolls over to throw a pillow over her face. She hears a car lock and a persistent knock at her front door. 

“Honestly, what the fuck!” she exclaims as she throws on her robe and slippers, heading for the door. Not bothering to look through the peephole, she opens it and he’s there, drenched from the rain. 

“We need to talk” he says as he pushes past her into her own living room. 

“David, it’s 1 in the morning and we have a 6am set call tomorrow, can’t it wait?” 

“No I just...I have to ask you something and I don’t know how to do it so I’m just going to say it.” 

The black circles around his eyes tell her that he hasn’t slept in a few days. He’s still in his “Mulder Attire” from today’s shoot and he’s pacing; hands in his hair and eyes on the floor. 

“Dave, you’re scaring me what’s going on?” She says as she touches his forearm to try and stabilize him. 

“Do you still think you’re happy—I mean as in that conversation we had when you went to the Golden Globes. You sat there: with him, you cheered: for him, you went to bed: with him, but then you called Me, Gill. You got up, went outside, and called Me. I asked you if you’re happy and all you said was “I can be...I think” So, I’ve given it as much time as I can and I need to know, Are you happy, Gillian?”

He caught her by surprise and now she was angry. 

“David, you know damn well what that answer is going to be so why even ask. It’s been MONTHS and if you can’t accept-“

“Oh I can accept it Gillian. I can. I can accept you two in Europe, on the beach, I can accept him pulling down your bikini and putting his mouth where I use-“

“David this isn’t FAIR!”

“YOUR’RE GODDAMN RIGHT THIS ISN’T FAIR! What do you want me to say, Gillian? What? What will it take? Do I tell you how much I like you? It'll be good, I can tell you how much I've been thinking about you since I first saw you back in 1993. That I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment I met you. That I'm so fantastically, over-the-top, want to slice-my-own-throat in love with YOU, that for every minute of every hour of every day I can't believe my own damn bad luck that HE. GOT. YOU!” 

He’s in tears now and he’s yelling. Not angry, he’s hurt and somehow she did that to him. But he’s hurt her as well, many of times, in the past. But they’ve moved on and they’ve come a long way...at least she thought they had. Before she can say anything, he walks out the door, slamming it closed. Headlights turn back on and he’s gone. 

Tonight...he’s the one running away.


	3. The Next Day part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be 100% better...I promise

He shuts his laptop off with a slam of the screen. He can’t believe it...well, he can because why wouldn’t the DailyMail write about them. 

“She is a child, why the fuck-?” he starts to say to himself in disbelief. 

She’s 24 and his best friends daughter. She wanted to get out of the food business and into the spotlight. So he offered to help her get her career started. She wanted to sing and it seemed like an easy help. To earn some cash on the side, he told her she could assist him with some things while he’s in Vancouver. Simple...at least that’s what he thought. 

He knew Gillian would see this. Somehow some way she would get ahold of this blatant string of words being passed off as an “article”. This was his worst fear. But he had to make sure she knew the facts from him before this got out of hand. Unlocking his phone, tapping his messages, he sees her name: 

“I know you’re pissed at me and you have every right to be, but I need to talk to you ASAP” he writes nervously. 

Three little dots appear and his heart races. 

“Be at your trailer in 5” she replies. 

He’s nervous but he doesn’t know why. He’s done nothing wrong. 

“You’re seen walking with someone one time and everything goes downhill. So basically I can’t even walk now” he thinks to himself as he sits and waits. 

One small knock and he’s at the door, opening it with an anxious hand and a racing heart. 

“That’s a cute little girlfriend you got there, David. Did you meet her while picking West up from school one day?” 

That’s her opening line. Not “Hey”, not even a smile. A hurtful dig, which he assumes he deserves after what happened at her house the other night.  
As he welcomes her in, she’s hesitant at first, but then notices a few people in earshot so she accepts. 

“Gill, I need to explain. This is out of control”

“David you don’t have to explain yourself to me anymore” she says slightly exasperated, as if she’s said it 900 times in their past. 

“Look Gillian, she’s a friends daughter who needed help with her career, that’s all. I just thought I would show her what it’s like and help her out. But I swear to you, NOTHING has happened!” 

Internally, he’s worried about what his kids will think, even Téa will probably rip him a new one for this. But right now, she’s all he cares about. He’ll deal about everyone else later. 

“You of all people, Dave, have to be careful. Especially with everything happening in the media right now.”

“I promise you nothing is happening, Gillian, you need to believe me, please.”


End file.
